1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor technique, and more particularly, to a method of initializing and programming a three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to increased demands for portable application devices, such as digital cameras, smart phones, and tablet PCs, and replacement of conventional hard disk drives with solid-state drives (SSDs), markets for non-volatile memory devices are rapidly growing. Among these non-volatile memory devices, NAND flash memory devices are popular due to low manufacturing cost for a high degree of integration.
Recently, downscaling the NAND flash memory device with a conventional two-dimensional (2D) memory cell array architecture has become more difficult as 20 nm or smaller photolithography techniques have reached their limits. In addition, design issues, which are related to reduction of a sensing margin in accordance with reduction of a number of electrons stored in a data storage element (e.g., a floating gate), and related to disturbances between memory cells, have become barriers against the downscaling.
To address the issues for downscaling the NAND flash memory devices, various 3D NAND flash array structures have been suggested. For example, the Korean Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. 10-2011-011166 discloses a “Layer selection by erase operation (LASER)” structure having a channel-stacked array architecture, the entire disclosure thereof is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Unlike conventional 2D flat-panel type memory arrays, the 3D LASER structure requires a memory layer selection with respect to stacked memory layers for a read operation, a write operation, or an erase operation, where the memory layer selection may be performed based on various combinations of string selection transistors. As another example for the 3D NAND flash memory devices, a 3D NAND flash memory device having memory layer selecting mechanism based on “layer selection by multi-level operation (LSM)” using multi-level string selection transistors has been suggested.
To select a memory layer in various 3D NAND flash memory devices, such as based on the LASER structure and the LSM structure, it is desirable to program or initialize string selection transistors to cause them to have certain threshold values. It is preferable that a program operation on the string selection transistors be performed within a predetermined short timing sequence, and without causing disturbances between memory layers.